


Love Bites

by Poetgirl616



Category: True Blood, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: From the moment he walked into my bar I knew my world would forever change. That was fine. The only problem? "He" is a tall, blonde vampire. *Twilight and Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries crossover.* Banner designed and made by Fanficqueen306





	1. The Major has Fangs

**Disclaimers:**  

*'Twilight' and 'The Southern Vampire Mysteries' belong to their respected

authors, Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris, and their publishers. I  
don't own them, but enjoy playing w/ the characters.*

Adopted from jlove34. This story will mirror "Dead until Dark" with slight deviations and of course, the twilight characters mostly replacing Charlaine Harris' main characters.

SM's vampire parameters are replaced w/CH's vampire parameters. No sparkle.  
But we have fangs, people! This will be a multiple series as well as  
another of my stories. The characters will be OOC. This story is M- for  
language, future lemons, and violence.

Characters as follow:

Sookie Stackhouse-Isabella Swan (telepath)

Jason Stackhouse- Emmett Swan (human)

Charlie Swan-E&B's dad and Chief of Police (human)

Sam Merlotte- Edward Merlotte (shape shifter-revealed later)

Bill Compton- Major Jasper Whitlock (vampire)

Rosalie Hale-waitress and Emmett's on/off again g-friend/ fuck buddy (human)

Alice Brandon- waitress and Bella's BF (human)

Alcide Herveaux-Jacob Black (werewolf)

The Rattrays-Victoria and James ( assholes. LOL)

*Any other Twilight or TSMM characters will be named at another time.*

* * *

 Chapter 1: The Major has Fangs

* * *

  **Bella**

Beautiful, almost eerie, cerulean eyes shifted over me as I glanced up from my pen and paper. I stilled, motionless, my own chocolate eyes wide with curiosity, as he stood in the doorway. The vampire was handsome-tall and blonde with glowing ivory skin and golden curls that brushed his collar. He wore a long sleeved button-down shirt with dark wash blue jeans and boots-a black cowboy hat perched atop his head.  
With bated breath, I waited for something-anything incredible to occur, but as the seconds passed, nothing of significance occurred. Even though I was slightly disappointed, I was content with the miracle itself for I had waited so long for a creature such as him to arrive at the bar. The novelty of the situation almost stilled my overly hyperactive heart when he caught my eyes once more.

For two years now, I have anxiously awaited this very night. When the news stations began reporting vampires truly existed, while at the same time, assuring the general public that the former mythical creatures were no longer dangerous due to a new formula that mimicked the blood of humans, it made me want to experience it all the more.

The patrons in the bar said New Orleans was the place to be if you wanted to catch a glimpse of the vampire life. Hear tell from all the people that frequented the bar, that seeing vamps out in the open was as certain as a whore with a cock in her mouth. Sure, over the years I could have jumped into my old, faded Chevy and driven my ass down to the Big Easy and caught a quick look for myself. But I've been waiting for my own vampire to walk into _my_ bar.

Just the thought of other beings-possibly supernatural-existing in this world gave me hope that my little burden would someday be deemed normal. You see I was unfortunate enough to be afflicted at birth with a rather damning disability. I can read minds. This misery can be a bitch on your social life. Actually, I had no social life. As life in my world goes, I've always yearned for those treats . . .something out of the ordinary to keep my mind busy, and the vampire was just that _treat_!

My brother, Emmett, has always been of the opinion that I had a leg up on all the townies, since I knew what they were thinking. I was always of the opinion that being excluded allowed me a little bit of anonymity. Knowing the entire towns bullshit does not make my life, or anyone else's for that matter, any easier. Quite frankly, every trickling thought made my life overly complicated. The spoken word was meant to be heard-the internal dialogue was not, and juggling the complexity of the two around in my mind felt like a circus act. Answering someone's thoughts, rather than their words, doesn't exactly go over so well. That sort-of makes people feel uncomfortable. It's enough to drive someone bat-shit crazy-and attempting to conceal that fact had made the townies label me as such. So, even though I tip-toe through the thoughts of those around me, I found myself oddly comforted by my segregation.

Coincidentally, I haven't minded being labeled as the town nutjob. Even though the sneers and backhanded comments rarely goad me into action, the fact of the matter is that it bothers my father and brother immensely-which in turn, bothers me. But on the whole, I was a generally happy person.

Over the years, I've learned to deal with my disability, but as most unpleasant things go, wadding through the muck and mire of everyday life had its ups and downs. Occasionally, even a cheerful person feels weighed down. I pretend to be the happy go lucky waitress that I appear to be night after night, plastering on a smile and practically shaking my ass for tips. I can't say this would be my dream job, if I had any other option. Being a telepath somewhat limited my options for bettering myself. School was nearly impossible to complete-all the thoughts focused on everything but what the teacher was lecturing on. So, it left me on the uneducated job roster. Up till now, every job I'd ever had, had ended in me quitting due to the disconcerting thoughts of my employers. This little fact worried my dad and brother immensely. The two of them were afraid that I would end up being the crazy cat lady-unemployed, no man, and as wide as the Great Wall of China.

I had to agreed to disagree on that fact. I was only twenty-five. I refused to sit around and eat bon-bons on the couch and become a lard-ass just because life had handed me a shitty hand. Other than my sparkling personality, often riddled with sarcasm and profanity, my body was the only thing I had going for me. I wasn't going to ruin this tight ass and little, itty-bitty waist-line because I felt sorry for myself. I still had a few good bikini years left, so for that I was thankful.

Alas, I couldn't use that gem to my advantage. Finding a man that I could be myself with would never happen in my lifetime. How can you be comfortable with a man when you can wade into his thoughts and know what he really think of you? Does the carpet match the drapes? God, she's a real bitch today! Are her tits real? Man I wouldn't mind bending her over the bar and sticking my cock . . . anyway, you get the picture. Impossible!

I can't say that sex didn't interest me or that there wasn't anyone in town that was good-looking, but I just had to be content alone. I tented to focus myself on family and the little things. My family was everything to me. Grandma Swan, Charlie, and Emmett made life bearable.

The beautiful creature looked taken aback-as though I'd caught him with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. I continued to appraise him, shocked that those who were considered devils in their own right, could appear as though they stepped out of heaven and handed their halos back to God-fallen angels in the flesh, glowing ever so slightly in the low light from above.

From across the room, under dark lashes, those large, cerulean eyes, deep as the sea on a crisp, summer day, seemed to reach into my soul and took my breath away. As dangerous as I realized this lovely angel could be, I could hardly feel fear. His eyes told the story of sorrow, of pain, but deep inside there, lingering in the depths that told me of his inner goodness. My still pounding heart skipped a beat, shuddering in my chest as he unconsciously licked his lips.

He nodded his head and removed his hat, tucking it under one arm. We broke eye contact momentarily as he scanned the room and sauntered into the bar. I found myself mesmerized by his stride, leonine and graceful-definitely otherworldly, and I was surprised that no one, besides me, had been caught up in the glorious sight.

I shook myself out of my beautiful reverie and did a little dance at the bar when the vampire sat in my section. Edward, resident bartender and my boss, still in the process of pouring a drink, looked up and smiled, pleased to see the smile that almost split my face in two. I squealed under my breath like a school girl who'd been asked out on her first date. I grabbed my pen and paper and high-tailed it over to his table, giving me a chance to look him over before he looked up.

He was tall, nearly as tall as my brother, Emmett, I thought. But where Emmett was broad and burly, this man's physique was leaner, more streamlined, but just as solid. I watched in utter fascination as he flexed and released the muscles in his hands, the strong, lean tendons under his ivory skin.

The vampire glanced up under those same dark, thick lashes and genuinely smiled at me, his beryl eyes roaming my body before returning my gaze. He ducked his head in acknowledgement. My breath caught in my throat. This moment couldn't get any more perfect. I had to speak, but my throat had gone dry.

"Hell-llo, um . . . My name is Bella. What can I get you for this evening?" I stuttered, my pen shaking in my hand as it hovered over the paper. I silently chastised myself and straightened up. He watched the movement and licked his lips. My knees almost gave out.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he said formally and tipped an invisible hat. His voice was as exquisite as the coo of a dove, soft and velvet, swirling around every syllable. "You don't happen to have any of that bottled blood hanging around?"

"Um. . ." I swallowed hard and bit my bottom lip before it quivered. "No, sir. We had some a while back but we were forced to dispose of it after the expiration date. Edward has some on order and it should be in with the next shipment. You see, you're our first customer." I said gleefully, my southern accent more apparent with my nervousness.

"That's too bad. Some red wine would be nice . . . so I have a reason to stay . . . with you," he said, adding the last bit with a blinding smile.

I blushed scarlet. I hadn't missed that tiny nuance in his reply, absolutely giddy that he wanted to stay for me. This night was awesome! I genuinely smiled in return, a laugh escaping my lips.

"Bella's crazy, mister. I wouldn't set my sights on that bitch, if I was you," a voice rung out from behind me.

I spun and glared at the man, finally realizing that Victoria and James Rattray-I called them the 'Rat couple' had snuck in while I was enamored with the vampire. The two of them frequented the establishment almost every night, much to my dismay. They were both mean and had made my life a living hell since they'd moved into the rental trailer at four-track corner. They almost always sat at one of my tables.

"Hey, Vicky and I need a pitcher of beer! Snap to it," James quipped, snapping his fingers.

I turned back to the vampire, the smile draining from my face like melted ice cream. "I'll get your wine, sir," I said, a grimness in my voice that hadn't been there previously. The vampire tilted his head and studied me tentatively before I turned on my heel and stomped off toward the bar.

During all the commotion, I hadn't noticed my brother, Emmett, walk into the bar. Usually he made some kind of noise, or swatted me on the butt to alert me to his presence. No one could ignore my brother. A feeling of calm washed over me like a warm blanket as I took in his dazzling smile.

Smiling widely in return, I waved at the bear of a man and sped up my pace. He grabbed me mid stride and swung me around like a child, kissing me on the top of the head. He dropped me to my feet and the two of us made our way over to the bar. Emmett sat down and immediately ordered a Bud from Edward, before scanning the room for his next victim.

The room became a bundle of energy as girls straightened their hair, boobs, and dresses, hoping to catch my brother's eye. Emmett quickly scrutinized the selection and smiled wryly.

God bless my brother, 'cause God knows he sure needed blessed. Emmett was the best brother a girl could have-both broad as a barn and could be as dumb as one, too, on occasion. But he didn't have a mean bone in his body-just as sweet as apple pie. I contemplated how many sore teeth had sprouted around town due to that sweet dessert.

Growing up he was constantly defending me, beating up anyone who had a poor word to say about me. But nowadays, I couldn't expect him to defend my honor. I could take care of myself. Besides, my brawny brother had other things on his mind, like which pussy he was going to dip his wick in for the night. He makes his nightly rounds in the local girls' panties, keeping 'em wet and horny until he's bored of them and moved on.

Fundamentally, my brother was a man-whore, plan and simple. Everyone knew it-especially me-regrettably me. His darling dimples, stacked abs, and dark, curly hair drove the women wild. They could hardly refuse his advances and would eventually climb into bed with him, which in turn made him a happy man. That's all I wanted for him-happiness, even if he was the town slut. Unfortunately, his mind was as wide open as the horizon, and his nightly exploits were fondly revisited in his thoughts.

"I was beginning to think we wouldn't see you tonight!" I exclaimed, quickly asking Edward to grab the vampire's wine and a pitcher of Coors. "Hey, you want something to eat? Or are you too occupied with eating pussy?"

"Bells, my mind is always occupied with pussy. You should know that...but I wouldn't mind eating some pussy tonight!" he said animatedly. Edward and I choked which pleased Emmett to no end. My brother threw his arm around my shoulder and continued, "Yeah, I want a mushroom burger, fries…and Eddie here already got my beer."

"Alright," I said, quickly writing down his order on a tab and sticking it in my apron pocket. I grabbed the glass of wine and beer from Edward, placed both of them on my tray and began walking back to my tables.

"Hey, anybody loose tonight?" my brother called over his shoulder as I trotted away.

"I don't know. Maybe you should stick with Rosie palm tonight?" I stated playfully. Emmett scowled. "Sorry. Rosalie looks pretty hot tonight. I think she wore those shorts just for you! Obviously she was hoping that you'd notice her."

Rosalie Hale, Emmett's on again-off again girlfriend, was taking an order on the other side of the bar. Tall, blonde, and statuesque, Rose was a beauty queen and well knew it. She looked up just in time to see Emmett nod at her. She looked disinterested and turned to finish her order. I could see in her thoughts that she was mad at him. She wanted the two of them to be exclusive, but my brother was too much of a tom-cat to settle down and only screw one woman. What can I say—he likes diversity!

I shifted my tray, grabbing a napkin and placing the wine in front of the vampire. He glanced up and smiled. "Enjoy that wine, Sir! Thanks for coming in. If ya' need anything else, just holler at me."

Spinning on my heel, I began walking towards the Rat's table, balancing the beer on my tray. I'd only taken two steps before his cool, ivory fingers grasped my wrist. I gasped and turned slightly, caught in his gaze once again. I felt like a mosquito mesmerized by the bug light, unable to stop myself from throwing myself towards danger. He held my wrist with feather-like gentleness and ran a thumb softly across my knuckles. I took a deep breath and brushed my thighs together tightly as my temperature rose and wetness sprouted from my core.

"Thank you, Bella. It's been a pleasure," he said in his silky tone, running his tongue across two sparkling fangs.

I slowly pulled my hand away, our fingers tangling as I did so. "You're welcome. Anything else?" I asked almost breathless.

"Not now, thank you. Another time…"

"Bella!" a voice boomed from behind me, causing me to jump and break our gaze and contact. It was James. The fucker needed to wait! When I looked back, I noticed the vampire had turned away from me and was intently staring at the glass of wine. I shrugged and spun, practically running to the table, careful not to spill the beer in the process.

"What can I get you two tonight?" I said with mock cheeriness, setting the pitcher of beer and two glasses in front of them.

"Well, let me think," he paused, thoughtful and glanced down at his menu.

I cringed internally when an image assaulted me, flitting across the fringes of his mind. Me—on my knees, my dark hair twirled tightly around his fist as I sucked his cock. I wanted to take my tray and bounce it off his fucking head.

"I just don't know. What's the special tonight?"

He knew damn well we didn't have specials. Burgers, chicken wings, and fries were about all we sold here. Edward needed to expand the menu desperately. I wanted to roll my eyes, but didn't, afraid that it might set either of the vicious little assholes off on another tangent. It's not like he didn't know what he was going to order…he ordered the same thing every damned night—a pitcher of Coors, which was already at the table, and a bacon cheeseburger.

"Mr. Rattray, as always we don't have specials," I said, my voice as cool as ice.

"Well damn. I'd hoped that somethin' had changed since yesterday. Well, I guess it'll be my usual—a bacon cheeseburger."

Big fucking surprise, James!

As I wrote his order on my little pad, I looked up at Vicky, who was glaring at me with her usual viciousness. "And you? What would you like tonight?" I said, continuing with the mock cheerfulness.

She ran her hands through her overly floofed up, bottle-red hair and sneered at me. "Listen here, ya' little whore. You need to quite ogling my man and keep your eyes on your fucking paper. You know what I want. I don't know why you fucking ask. Now scat 'an make yourself useful!" she barked, leaning down and nibbling on her husband's ear.

I smiled and thanked them, spinning on my heel and marching off towards the kitchen, cursing under my breath. I paused by my brother and smiled. But it was fake as hell, and he knew it.

I handed both the checks to the cook, Lafayette, and grabbed the orders that were ready, making my rounds to my other tables, topping of drinks and making small talk. So, I lost track of my beautiful vampire for a short time.

It was Friday night and the bar was buzzing. Everyone in town seemed to show up at one point or another throughout the night, which made for a frantic night. But I liked the business the weekend always brought. It helped me keep the thoughts at bay and made for a faster shift.

Almost dancing over to the bar, I glanced back at the vampire's table and gasped. James and Vicky had grabbed their drinks and settled themselves in beside the vampire. I made a disgusted sound deep in my throat and spun my head around, my auburn ponytail swinging with the momentum of my head.

I turned towards the table and scoffed, "Will you look at that shit?"

"What?" he said in his velvet, southern accent, eyes wide.

Edward was leaning up against the bar, wiping his brow with the back of his hand when I walked up. My boss was lean and wiry. He looked slight, but I'd seen him unloading freight and I could tell you that was one damned sexy sight— but totally off limits…well, to everyone but Rosalie who screwed anyone she liked. Whether or not she screwed Edward was yet to be seen or heard, but Bon Temps had little secrets—especially from me.

He stretched his arms above his head, his shirt pulling up slightly revealing toned abs muscles and a trail of reddish-gold hair that ended at the waistband of jeans. My mouth went slack-jawed, and I swear I almost drooled. Shit Bella! Quit looking! Realizing he was being watched, Edward looked up at me with his sparkling emerald eyes and caught my gaze. His tousled, bronze hair was sticking in every direction, and I couldn't help but giggle.

I looked at him, embarrassed at my almost bi-polar behavior and stifled another laugh. "Nothing. You need a haircut, boss!" I chided.

"Don't have time. I'm here all the time."

Before I could reply, my best friend, Alice Brandon, danced over towards the bar, her tablet and tray tucked under her arm. She was a tiny force of nature, with short, spiky raven hair and bright eyes. The girl was a whirlwind of energy, bubbling from within like a spring. "Bells! Who's that sexy ass guy with the Rats? He looks delicious!"

From behind me another voice chimed in. "New guy? Hell ya' he's sex on a stick! And all mine if Emmett doesn't fucking commit!" Rose hissed.

I turned towards my fellow waitresses and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "You'll never guess what he is!" I said excitedly. Edward leaned across the bar on his forearms and listened intently to our conversation.

"A fucking idiot? He's sitting with the biggest shit-heads in town. Vicky is eye-fucking him and James looks like he wants to fuck him, too!" Rose sneered.

"No, damn it! He's a vampire—our first!"

"A vampire?" Alice said thoughtfully. "Wow, he looks like he's gonna either eat or fuck them!" she trilled.

"Better not happen in my bar," Edward said in a growl, returning to the counter and pouring another drink.

I gazed across the bar and watched as Vicky trailed her fingers across her thin, ivory throat. The vampire swallowed hard, fixated on the throbbing vein in her throat. James was bouncing in his seat, a light sheen of sweat beading across his brow. I became worried. The situation was all wrong and I worried for the vampire.

Dropping my shield around my mind, I listened into the thoughts of the Rats, gasping when I caught their thoughts.

_Aw fuck. I gotta get some V in me, now_ , James thought frantically, his hands shaking.

He's probably got several pints in him. Give or take several thousand dollars, Vicky thought. Hope we don't get caught again. I can't stand anymore time in jail.

Ever since the vampires had 'come out of the coffin' as I liked to phrase it, they'd been the target of drug dealers. The blood of vampires was the new drugs of choice —making the user feel alive, physically fabulous, and experience an amazing sex life—like prednisone and Viagra rolled into one. The vampire drainers were ruthless, often staking the vampire out in the open and once they'd drained him of blood, would leave him to burn in the sun.

And the Rats had been to jail for draining vampires! Fabulous.

I watched the couple and the vampire closely as I checked on my tables. Vicky and James were talking at him. He looked disinterested, minus the vein in Vicky's throat. I turned around and took the money and check from a regular customer and sauntered off to the bar. Once I had the customer's change, I swiveled around and searched the bar frantically, realizing immediately the three of them were gone.

Fuck!


	2. Angel of Mercy

Chapter 2: Angel of Mercy

_Previously on Love Bites…_

_I watched the couple and the vampire closely as I checked on my tables. Vicky and James were talking at him. He looked disinterested, minus the vein in Vicky's throat. I turned around and took the money and check from a regular customer and sauntered off towards the bar. Once I had the customer's change, I swiveled around and searched the bar frantically, realizing immediately the three of them were gone._

_Fu_ ck!

Calm down Bella! Vampires can take care of themselves. He's dead, for God's sakes! I informed myself. But even telling this to myself, I found myself totally unconvinced. My rational mind told me that vampires were physically powerful and nearly indestructible, minus the sun, garlic, and wooden stakes, of course. Yet, the irrational portion couldn't help but agonize over the vampire's plight. Overwhelming anxiety crept up my spine and settled in my core. Suddenly it didn't matter whether he could defend himself or not. I had to make sure he was safe.

I spun back around, eyes wide and shrieked, throwing the change on the counter and frantically grasping it for support. Edward ran to the end of the bar and grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened? Did someone touch you?" Edward said imploringly, his emerald eyes sparkling with concern.

"It's nothing, Edward…really. I just need to step outside the bar for a few minutes. It's been so busy that I haven't taken a break, and I'm sorta loosing it," I lied. Thankfully he believed me because I wasn't exactly the world's best liar.

"Alright, take it easy, Bella. I'll take care of your tables. You take however much time you need," he said sweetly and reached up and patted me on the cheek.

I shuddered slightly beneath his hand. Edward's touch amplified his mental signature and I was almost assaulted with the overwhelming feelings that swirled around in his brain. Concern, trust…and something else...something unexpected. Attraction? But there wasn't a clear picture or intent in his thoughts. His mind had always been a hazy, blue cloud, so very different from the norm and unless he touched me, I had trouble properly reading him.

Edward was deliciously handsome. Hot enough to set girl's panties on fire. His lean body and unruly copper hair was enough to make most of the patrons' swoon including me. On occasions, he proudly featured in my daydreams. Yet, I'd never considered him to be a bed-able man in real life. Relationships were off the table. If he found me attractive, well then, he could just stare at the merchandise. I wasn't for sale. Edward smiled widely, dropped his hand, and grabbed the change off the counter, traipsing off to my tables.

I sighed and leaned in close to Emmett, whispering in his ear, "Hey, you still have that baseball bat in the back of your jeep?" I asked shakily.

"Belly-babe, you gonna fight?" he questioned, smiling widely, eyes wide with curiosity.

"I hope not," I said cheerfully and sauntered slowly towards the back of the bar.

Once out of sight, I sprinted to the door, practically yanking the dumb thing off its hinge in my attempt escape the establishment. I jogged down the stairs and paused, taking a cursory glance around the parking lot, looking for their car. I spotted the Rattray's little, red sports car on the outskirts of the parking lot. Hopefully, the assholes are still here! I thought and sprinted off towards my brother's Jeep.

Emmett's Jeep was in the second row—black and shiny with luscious, red pinstripes. If you looked closely, naked woman in various poses ghosted behind the black lacquerer. Every time I saw him driving down Hummingbird lane headed towards Granny's house, I was thankful that Grans' eyesight was so poor. She'd have a heart attack if she saw all that pornography.

I bounced lithely up on the tow hitch and began rummaging in the back seat, immediately locating my weapon of choice tucked under a blanket on the floorboards. I pulled the black, aluminum bat out of its confinement and jumped down, holding the item securely to my chest.

Scanning the parking lot again, I began to panic. The vampire was no where in sight. He could be hurt. Or worse, Bella! Shepard of Judea! I closed my eyes and opened my mind, searching for the familiar brain signatures all around me. After several seconds, I located the red, gnarly minds of Vicky and James just inside the outcropping of trees, hidden from sight.

I slunk between cars and behind trucks, ever mindful to stay hidden until just the right moment. When I rounded the last tree, I slapped my hand over my mouth to muffle the shriek. There he was—blonde and beautiful, restrained with silver chains that criss-crossed his body in painful ways. His visible skin was raw and bleeding, smoking under the silver chains. That made me mad as hell. No one was torturing anyone in my parking lot, human or vampire.

Vicky was on her knees, hovering over the vampire, an intravenous needle stabled cruelly into the crook of his arm. Littered around her legs lay several vacutainers full of blood and yet another hooked up to the IV. She popped it off the line and secured the lid, dropping it with the others. When she attached yet another vile, I knew I had to act. But who first?Then a memory from earlier flitted across my mind about me on my knees—James first!

Jumping out behind James, bat held at the ready, I shrieked, "Uh Oh! Whatcha gonna do now, you filthy pieces of shit?"

James spun around in a crouch, reaching into his boot and pulling a serrated knife, brandishing it before me. "You crazy, fucking bitch! I'll stab you and while you're down… bleeding out on the ground… I'll fuck you senseless!"

He took a swipe at me but I jumped back just in time to avoid being harmed. To my dismay, he'd managed to slice the front of my shirt wide open, revealing my breasts. James smiled wryly. Images filled my mind, flooding every nook and cranny with disgusting and vile situations involving 'yours truly.' The pictures were not pleasant, by any means, and it enraged me further.

The two of us danced around in a circle, waiting for the other to strike. I stopped and centered my body, bringing the bat shoulder height. I waited for him to come at me and when he lunged, I swung, connecting my bat with his skull, laying him out flat on the concrete—the bat flying out of my hands and into the trees.

Shit! That didn't work out so well.

Vicky looked up with shock clouding her face. She jumped up from her knees, swift as a viper and lunged for the knife. But I was faster, lunging over James' body and scooping up the weapon before she connected with the ground. I was on my feet, holding the knife out in front of me, pretending to know how to wield the weapon. I'd played softball in high school, but I was both proud and sorry to say, I didn't know a thing about knives.

The red-haired witch dropped to her knees and began scooping up all the vacutainers, stuffing them in her pockets. I stepped forward and shoved the knife in her direction. She flinched. "You leave that blood right there, bitch!"

"I'll. Kill. You. For. This," she hissed, enunciating every word. Vicky emptied her pockets and scrambled to her feet.

James began moaning behind me, grabbing his head between his hands. Blood was running profusely down his face and dripping in his eyes. Vicky watched me wearily as she clumsily tottered over to her husband and dropped beside him. I stepped forward and bent over them, the knife still defensively clutched in my right hand.

"Get the fuck out of my parking lot. I never want to see your sorry assess in this establishment again. Got it?" I hissed. The two nodded reluctantly.

Vicky grabbed her husband underneath the armpits and hefted him to his feet. Then she wrapped her arm around him and the two nasty creatures scampered off to their car. Once the 'Ratt couple' was out of sight, I dropped the weapon on the ground, feeling uneasy about my confrontation and disgusted at myself for my behavior. Dad and Emmett, on the other hand, would be proud.

I dropped beside the vampire, eyes wide and looked him over. He was staring at me in awe, fangs slightly extended. Smoke still swirled up from his bare skin and I felt ashamed that I hadn't attended to him immediately. Not that I could've done anything with the two of them around.

"You poor baby, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner," I said softly, unwinding the chains as I spoke.

The silver had burned deeply into his skin and as I pulled the chain from his wrists, pieces of flesh came with it. I almost gagged but I shook off the feeling. If it made me sick, then how did the poor vampire feel? Once I'd released him from his bonds, he began rubbing the affected flesh, coaxing the healing process. Then I quickly began work on his legs. They'd faired far better. The retards had failed to lift up his pant legs.

A roar behind me brought me to my senses. I shot up and glanced across the parking lot, finding myself bathed in indigo light. Shit! Those sick bastards have a new weapon! I scrambled around to the vampire's back and tucked my hands under his armpits, digging into the ground with my feet, pulling with everything I had. "Damn it! Push with your feet," I shrieked.

He obeyed and we scampered backwards, collapsing just inches from the tires of the Ratt's vehicle, the two of them slurring a myriad of profanity and threats as they drove away.

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily, attempting to regain my senses. I opened them slowly and glanced down, realizing the vampire was lying in my lap. Unconsciously, I touched the vampire's head. Then just as reflexively, I began stroking his corn silk hair, running the strands through my fingers. He didn't seem to mind our contact and made little effort to remedy the situation. Or maybe he was so weak he couldn't move? Either way, I needed to move. He smiled weakly, his fangs still partially extended. I blushed profusely and my temperature spiked. Oh my goodness. He's a god, I thought, practically swooning.

I linked our arms again and dragged him up against a tree, leaning him against it. "You'll be alright here by yourself, right?" I questioned, secretly hoping that he would ask me to stay.

"I cannot defend myself if the humans return. I'm weak and it would be easy for them to stake me. Please stay," he said imploringly.

I kneeled down beside him and placed my hand on his knee. His eyes flashed from my hand and settled at my breasts. I removed my hand and glanced down at my shirt, grabbing the fabric and attempting to cover myself and doing a piss poor job of it, at that. The air around me changed and when I glanced up he was centimeters from my face. I gasped and fell backward. He leaned closer.

"Have you been injured?" the vampire questioned sincerely.

"No, I'm alright. He just cut my shirt open," I said, my heart thumping erratically in my chest.

The vampire swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and held it out to me, looking away from my chest. I was frozen, staring up at his perfect body—drooling a little, too. He was glorious and my fingers ached to touch him, wanting to know if his skin was as soft as it appeared. He shook the garment at me and brought me out of my glorious reverie. I took the item and he sat back on his heel, eyes still averted. I slipped my arms into the shirt and buttoned it swiftly, sniffing at the fabric experimentally. God he smelled amazing!

He reached down and cupped my cheek, once again leaning close. "I want to thank you for saving my life. I'm forever in your debt," he said silkily.

"I was worried for ya'. Those assholes were going to kill you and I couldn't have that."

"For my gratitude, take my blood and do as you wish with it," he said, setting back. I dragged myself upright.

"No!" I screeched. "You keep it!"

"Why do you not accept my gratitude?"

"Because I'm not a drug addict or a dealer. I don't even take Tylenol when I'm sick. God, no. You do what you want with it. Please?" I pleaded.

"Then ma'am, how will I show you my gratitude?"

The vampire pondered his own words for a moment, watching my face carefully. I just didn't know what to say. I hadn't saved his life for him to feel obligated. I only worried for his safety. And just as I was prepared to tell him as much, he grabbed the back of my neck and crushed his lips to mine, wholly engulfing me with his mouth.


	3. Clemency

This is a short chappie I know. But those who've read Dead Until Dark know what comes next and know it'll be a pivotal time with Bella and  
Jasper—equating to a larger than normal chapter

Disclaimer: 'Twilight' and 'The Southern Vampire Mysteries' are property of their respected authors, Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris, and their publishers. I don't own them, but enjoy playing w/ the characters.*

* * *

 Chapter 3- Clemency

* * *

  
Last time on  _Love Bites:_

_"Then ma'am, how will I show you my gratitude?"_

_The vampire pondered his own words for a moment, watching my face carefully. I just didn't know what to say. I hadn't saved his life for him to feel obligated. I only worried for his safety. And just as I was prepared to tell him as much, he grabbed the back of my neck and crushed his lips to mine, wholly engulfing me with his mouth._

* * *

 My world was in a dizzying spin, upside down and inside out.

His lips moved intently with mine—two sides of a trick coin. As cool as a mountain stream and as hot as fire, a myriad of feelings coiled up into two exceptionally sensitive portions of my body.

I opened my mouth and inhaled his sweet scent. I instantly became drunk on the nectar of his breath as it washed over me. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, coaxing my mouth to move in strange and wonderful ways. Even though I tried to fight my body's response, I couldn't quell the moan that escaped my lips. He growled almost territorially and pulled my head further towards him, crushing his lips more urgently to mine.

I became putty within his hands and he well knew it, clutching my body almost painfully to his.

The vampire laid me gently down on the cool ground and settled himself between my legs, his erection pressing heavily into my core. The feel of his cool body against mine set me ablaze, burning brighter than the sun in the middle of the Louisiana summer. We seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces as though he were always meant to lay there.

He still held my head securely within his grasp, giving him complete control over my body. And for some bizarre reason I'd let him, happy to keep kissing him for all eternity. He could kill me or fuck me and I'd do his bidding. I'd follow wherever he led like a puppy on a leash, wagging my tail, all the while. For God's sakes I didn't even know him but my body craved more and my panties were drenched as a result.

The vampire pulled away and took a deep, almost cleansing breath, sampling the air around him. I was gasping for breath, my breast heaving from loss of oxygen. He bent to the hollow of my throat and brushed his nose infinitesimally against the sensitive skin that swathed the artery below. He inhaled again before abruptly pulling back, his fangs clicking into place. I stilled and my heart began to race, sounding like a jet engine upon take off. Then he gently placed my head back on the ground, and pulled back, balancing on the heels of his boots.

"What are you?" he pressed.

"What do you mean what am I? My name is Isabella Swan and I'm waitress," I said sharply, purposely skating around the truth.

"Miss Isabella you are anything but a mere waitress," he drawled, smiling widely, fangs sill extended. "You my dear are more than human."

What the hell? I was more than human? I think the Ratts took a little too much blood from this boy. He was fucking delusional. But I couldn't help the thoughts that berated my mind, regardless. Somehow this beautiful creature could feel the otherness about my mind. What was wrong with me or special about him that gave him such insight? My curiosity peaked, I dropped my outer defenses and honed in on his mind, but to my dismay it was a void—a fathomless blackness that seemed to distort the air around his brain slightly.

"Oooh," I breathed loudly. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and pulled myself up to knees, moving closer. My hands immediately flew up to his face. His gorgeous blue eyes grew wide at my sudden action. "Sweet Jesus in Heaven. I don't hear anything."

"Ma'am? What don't you hear?" he questioned softly but urgently.

I pulled my hands back quickly and twisted them awkwardly into my chest. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry...I just...I just...," I stammered, jumping to my feet and stepping back in shock.

Tilting my head to the side, I gazed into this man's gorgeous face, wanting nothing more than to rush into his embrace once more. Our lips and bodies crushed together as one. He gazed right back, a rueful scowl tugging at his lips. His touch felt so right and his mind an empty void—fathomless and unencumbered. It felt so wonderful to be in his presence that I'd seemingly fooled myself into believing that what we'd shared was more than what it truly was—a sluttish encounter.

What are you doing to yourself? I silently chided. How could you let some total stranger take advantage of you? Gran would have a heart attack. That vampire doesn't want you. No man has ever wanted you for anything other than a piece of ass- and you're falling into that trap! This isn't a fairytale, girl. He hasn't come to sweep you off your feet and carry you away from this rat infested hole in the ground.

He stepped forward slowly; palms elevated in front of him so as not to frighten me further. My breathing hitched and my sputtering heart resumed its perpetual attack on my sternum, beating like the wings of a butterfly. I stepped back three steps. "I'm terribly sorry, darlin'. I meant no disrespect. I truly only wanted to show my appreciation for your bravery, and then I tasted your sweet lips and was overcome by your intoxicating perfume—an overwhelming explosion of jasmine and sunlight. And I wanted to bask in the glow of your radiance. My apologies, ma'am," he said sincerely, dipping his head in respect.

Oh, God! I feel so dirty! I acted like a wanton hussy—like poor Emmett. 'Cept I don't have the 'blood leaving your head and filling the penis' excuse. I'd just acted like a whore and I felt physically sick.

"You're welcome. I couldn't have you hurt by the likes of that scum. I...I don't think they're coming back. So, for the meantime I believe you're safe. I'm gonna have 'a go," I said dejectedly, spinning on my heel and sprinting off towards my car, tears pricking at my eyes and threatening to run freely down my face.

Before I could reach the door handle on my car, he was before me with his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes, leaning inches from my face. I pushed away from him and raised my hand to strike him. He grabbed my wrist lightly and laid it against his bare chest. I shivered at his touch, suddenly afraid of the.

He reached up hesitantly and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Miss Isabella, I must ask for forgiveness for I've seemed to have unknowingly victimized you. I could've never have guessed such a gorgeous creature from this century could actually be untouched. I've sullied that and I must plead for clemency once more, knowing that I'm undeserving of such compassion," he drawled silkily.

"How did you know? Did you read my mind? Hypnotize me somehow?"

"It seems like you and I aren't what we seem."


	4. Gifts and Confessions

Chapter 4-Gifts and Confessions

**Bella**

I stared at the beautiful man for a moment, pondering his words. "What do you mean we both have gifts? What are you, anyway?"

"You see, I can influence those around me..."

"Like hypnotism? You hypnotized me?" I blurted out, completely cutting him off.

He chuckled slightly, a sly smile pulling at his delectable lips. "Miss Isabella, if you'd have let me finished you'd have your answer. I have the gift to influence the emotions around me...I can cause them to feel joyous, melancholy, crestfallen, I can even project pain...and then there is arousal, amongst other emotions."

"So did you pump me full of desire so you could have your vampy way with me?" I drug my hand across my face and turned my back to him, pacing around the parking lot. "Well, that's what I get for saving your sorry ass." This night was sure becoming complicated.

Jasper gently grasped me by the shoulders and spun me around, gazing at me with those deep blue eyes, causing me to be almost spell bound. I felt like a deer in the headlights. "I assure you it was not intentional, darlin'. I was so completely in awe of your selfless gesture. Coupled with those lovely lips and the overwhelmingly delectable perfume of your skin... well, the whole situation caused me to become terribly aroused, and I'm mortified to admit that I projected those emotions upon you. I could hardly help myself. Not many humans would have risked their own lives to save one of the eternally damned."

"You're an empath," I said thoughtfully. But it wasn't a question. I'd done a great deal of time research regarding my own affliction, and that particular phenomenon was easy to recognize. I was surprised that I hadn't picked up on it moments earlier, before I yelled at him and made myself look like a fool.

The lovely vampire turned his head to the side and smiled widely, amazed that I guessed so quickly. "Why, yes...yes, ma'am. You're quite insightful for one so young. How do you know of such things?"

"I might've read about it once or twice," I said while gazing down at the ground, blushing slightly as I caught sight of that gorgeous chest. Those low slung jeans hadn't slipped by my gaze, either. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It really wasn't your fault. Will you be alright? I mean after they took all that blood?"

Jasper tilted my chin up towards his face and turned up the Southern charm. "You saved me before the couple did excessive damage, Miss Swan. I am certain that I will be quite sound once I have secured the proper sustenance. It seems that you are wanted. So for the time being, I must bid you farewell, in hopes that I might see you again."

Before I could say another word, my beautiful vampire vanished, leaving me with many questions and soaked panties. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Tonight turned out to be nothing like I'd expected. With my head bowed, I turned around and headed towards my car. While I had my head down, I walked right into someone.

I gasped and jumped backward, falling directly on my backside. My shocked brown eyes flew up to meet a set of emerald green. "Jesus, Edward! You could at least warn a girl before you come strolling out here and stand in front of my car."

"Have you gone mad, Bella? Running out here to meet a vampire? God damn it!" Edward reprimanded, grabbing me by the crook of the arm and hoisting me up. Then he grabbed Jasper's shirt in his fist. "And what on God's green earth happened to your shirt? You're smarter than this!"

"Well, I came out here 'cause the Ratts were going to drain this vampire out here in the parking lot. I couldn't have that, so I grabbed Emmett's bat out of his truck and ran over to James, who had himself a knife. After I hit him along side of the head, he tried slash me but only got my shirt. Jasper gave me his…"

"You hit James in the head with a bat? And then…the bloodsucker has a name? You're on a first name basis with a damned vampire? Bella, Bella, Bella. Sometime you're too naive for your own good. Next time something illegal is happening in my parking lot, just tell me, alright?" he stated, pulling me into a hug and stroking my hair. I settled comfortably into his arms and hugged him back, nodding at his suggestion. "Come back inside. I'll make sure you're not hurt…maybe you'll tell me everything that happened, and the two of us- well, we'll have us a couple of beers. What do 'ya say?"

"Better make it two, Edward! Tonight's been all kinds of bat-shit crazy"

* * *

An hour later I was in my car, driving down my grandmother's drive on Hummingbird lane. It'd been a long night and my bed was calling me. One would hope my grandmother was in bed by now. Although, on most occasions, she stayed awake, waiting for me to come home when I worked the night shift. Tonight I looked ghastly and wanted to escape her scrutiny. With a torn up shirt and alcohol on my breath, the woman would probably have a heart attack right on the spot.

At the end of the long driveway, neatly bordered by trees and shrubs, stood my grandmother's house. It was a two story brick house with a metal roof with lovely flowers bordering the walkway. I'd come to live with her right out of high school after my mother died from cancer several years prior. After my mom, Renee, and dad got divorced ten years ago, she moved in with my dad's mother to care for her. I only just took her place after she had a stroke five years ago.

Emmett still lives with dad. Considering he's never home, either staying at one of his buddy's houses after drinking, with one of his girlfriends after they hook up, or parked outside of the bar, dad doesn't have him around often. I'm pretty sure my dad enjoys the company. Well, when my brother is actually home.

I jumped out of my car and sighed as I caught sight of the living room light. Grandma waited up for me. Fantastic. Trudging up the stairs and pulling the door open, I glimpsed her sitting in her Hover Round with a blanket across her lap and a book in her right hand.

"Do you know what time it is, young lady?" she said, gasping at my appearance. "Good gracious, child. What on earth happened to you? Has Edward seen this? Dear Lord, we should call him."

I smirked at my grandmother as rolled herself into the kitchen to make a call to my boss. I run in the little room and jumped in front of her, placing my hand on the cradle and silently prohibiting her from picking it up.

"I'm fine, Grandmother. And yes, Edward knows what happened." I released the phone and plopped into one of the kitchen chairs. "Something very cool happened at work tonight?"

"You got a date?" she questioned excitedly.

"No. I met a vampire tonight"

"Did he get all handsy with you? Is that what happened to your shirt? I told you that a lady working at night was dangerous. Edward done promised that he'd keep you safe."

"God, no, grandma." I said, slightly smirking. "You know darn right Edward would keep me safe." Of course, I was safe, except when I wasn't out playing vigilante justice with a nasty couple and a gorgeous vampire out in the parking lot. But why tell your grandmother something like that?

"Was he handsome? Or did he look like one of those zombies off one of Emmett's video games?" she said disdainfully.

"No zombies. He was terribly handsome: blonde hair, blue eyes, and a smile that could wet your panties," I said, internally slapping myself for the last bit. Ladies aren't supposed to talk nasty. Now she's going to try to set me up with my boss. Just wait for it!

"Isabella Marie Swan! You're going to hell for talking nasty stuff like that! It's bad enough that your brother done sleeps around with all those harlots. I don't need you out there actin' up. What would your daddy say? Why can't you just date a nice boy—like Edward?" she scolded, getting all dreamy eyed about God knows what—probably my wedding or something. See I told you I shouldn't have said anything!

I jumped up and opened the refrigerator, grabbing the milk and a slice of apple pie off the top shelf. "Daddy wouldn't freak out. Besides, he's got other things on his desk—like Rachael his secretary—to be worrying about stuff like that. And just so you know, Edward and I won't ever be anything but colleges, Grandma. I'd wish you'd get that thought out of your head. It's not going to happen in this lifetime. I wish you'd let it go."

She huffed and laid her book on the table. "Your brother called to wish me goodnight. He was staying out at Rosalie Hale's house tonight. She comes from a good Southern family. I wish he'd just marry her instead of sullying her image. He needs to think with his other head and keep little Emmett in his pants. Although, that's probably gonna be the only way I'm getting great grandchildren."

I choked on my milk. "Grandma!"

"Well…," she said with her chin held high, drumming her fingers on the handle of her wheelchair. "When am I meeting this vampire of yours? Is he coming to the house nice and proper like a gentleman? Or do the undead act like your brother?"

"I only said I met one. Not that I was dating him." Although I did make out with him in the parking lot, but that was neither here nor there. "You read too much into things. It's time for you to go to bed. It's two AM. Good little girls should be asleep right now. God knows I wish I were."

"Alrighty then," she said, rolling her chair into her bedroom. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Grandma."

I slumped down into the chair and sighed, grabbing the shirt and taking a huge whiff of Jasper's scent. God, he smelled fantastic…and that voice…and those lips. I think my panties just got wetter. Hot damn! I was going to go to hell.

Grabbing my plate and glass, I got up from my chair and placed them in the sink. Then I walked around the house checking windows and doors, making sure they were locked. We might live five miles out of town, but I sure the hell wasn't going to take any chances. After I knew it to be safe, I trudged off to my little room, which was nestled in the back of the house.

I stripped off my clothing and got into my nightgown, placing Jasper's shirt on my pillow. Then I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth, before pulling the covers back and lying on my pillow. I grabbed the shirt and hugged it to my chest, breathing in the heady scent that clung to the fabric. As my eyes flutter closed, I went to sleep thinking about Jasper and our amazing encounter.


	5. Knife in the Back

*Warning! There's serious violence at the end of this chapter.*

*Twilight and the Southern Vampire Mysteries are the sole property of their respected Authors.*

* * *

 

_Chapter 5-Knife in the Back_

* * *

  **Bella**

Last night was the abso-fucking-lutely best night of my life. Of course, it started out bad, got totally hot and steamy, then I was mad, and then I fell asleep. That's when all the fun started! How could you not have a good night when you had multiple orgasms in your sleep? It was the closest I'd ever come to sex, and I wasn't even conscious of the action. But I would have to attribute those wonderful dreams to Jasper. Of course his shirt, that I kept clutched to my chest all night, made the whole dream sequence all the more tangible.

Just thinking about the dream made my heart stumble all over it's self. Don't ask me why, in my dream, I was wearing a really, short skirt with no panties on while I was serving drinks and burgers. Really don't. But that's exactly what I was wearing when that gorgeous cowboy sauntered his sexy ass into Edward's bar. Then he proceeded to bend me over the pool table, drop his pants, and have his wicked way with me right there, in front of God and Country. Oh yeah, I can't forget this little tidbit. The man left his hat and boots on. Is it wrong of me, now that I dreamed of such a thing, to wish that if I ever had sex in real life, that my partner would leave his hat and boots on? Yeah. No, I wouldn't think that such a bad thing, at all. Not that I was planning on having sex anytime soon, but as a woman, it's always nice to have a fantasy…or two, right?

It was nine o'clock, way later then normal, when I finally dragged my sorry ass out of bed and climbed into the shower. My dreams had been so titillating that I had a hard time leaving the comfort of my blankets. Plus, I seemed to have lost my clothing and panties at one point in the night. Anyway. It made me truly curious how my brother accomplished it every morning. Was it just a great work ethic? Or was being a man whore shameful? If sex felt as good as my dream, then I'm surprised he could leave, at all. I haven't even dipped my feet into that pool and I was already hooked. I don't know, maybe the Swans' were just naturally sluts? You have to be good at something in life, right? Some people were good at sports, some at music. The males' in my family seemed to be good at sex. Why not? The way we were all going it might become an Olympic sport! Welcome to the Bon Temps sexual Olympics. Look over here folks—we have the javelin thrust over here—and the

I'm pretty sure my dad had something to do with this corruption. My mind was tainted in the womb. Emmett must've left some residual DNA behind when he escaped to plunder the female population of Bon Temps, because after last night, sex was all I could think about.

Dad has been screwing his secretary for three years, but he won't admit to that, so don't ask, and Emmett does the horizontal mambo with the rest of women in town. So, would it be such a tragedy to climb on top of a beautiful blonde vampire on a pool table? No! Not fucking Jasper Whitlock ANYWHERE would be the tragedy of a lifetime. A catastrophe of epic proportions.

I climbed out of the shower twenty minutes later, with way too much pent up sexual tension, with a clean body and super, silky legs. At least I had that going for me. Thumbs up! Then I placed some make-up on, combed and blow-dried my hair, and pulled the scandalous, short, school-girl skirt out of the closet. I swear if anyone saw me in this skirt, that the Bishop Robertson or Pastor McKenzie would make me do a thousand Hail Mary's or something, just to atone for my sins. And I don't belong to either of their churches. Grams might be shunned from the Bon Temps Lady's Flower Association, though.

I shimmied myself into the article in question and found a cute, white, button up tank-top, that I tied right under my boobs, to match-couple those scandalous articles with hoop-earrings, a matching necklace, and cute Mary Jane's, and I was ready to reek havoc on downtown. Not that I needed to look so nice, or slutty, whichever way you looked at it, when I was returning a movie, grabbing my paycheck, and going to the market. But after that dream, it was imperative that I wear the skirt. When I got to the bar, I was definitely going to caress the pool table. You know, so I could imagine my dream further.

My brother, Emmett, was in the kitchen eating eggs and bacon with Grams when I exited my room. I could hear the two of them gossiping like old women when I finally made my way into the little room. I stopped in the doorway; arms crossed over my chest, and just listened to their joyful banter. My brother was quite the card. Even with his nasty mouth and wicked ways, he still had Grams wrapped around his little finger.

Emmett looked up from his bacon and smiled widely. "Hey Belly babe. You look happily sexy this morning. Did you loose the V-card last night?"

"Emmett!" Grandma Swan admonished, hitting him in the back of the head with the Saturday paper. "Bella is a good girl. She doesn't whore around town. Although by the look of that outfit, she might get some sort of disease just from all perverts who ogle. By the way, Emmett, when are you going to marry that Rosalie girl? She's such a pretty little thing. It's a shame that she shacks up with you every night. Make her an honest woman."

"Grandma, Emmy will marry Rosalie when he can hang his gun up and be happy with one gun holster. So…it'll happen when Hell freezes over."

"Ouch, Belly. You're so mean to me. You wound me," he said sadly, eyes dancing with amusement, clutching his chest. "Hey, can Rose borrow that outfit tomorrow?"

I grabbed some bacon and toast, plopping into a chair to the right of my brother. "Sure. But she's like six inches taller than I am. This skirt will barely cover her ass."

Grandma shook her head and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"I know," Emmett said, wagging his eyebrows at me. "That's the whole point, Belly. Hey talking about points. You going to go see Eddie this morning? That man has a perpetual hard on every night you work at the bar. Why do you think he never quits pouring drinks? He can't leave. Otherwise he might excite a few people. I swear we could hang the American flag on that pole every morning, and as long as you were in his direct vicinity, we wouldn't have to worry about 'Ol Glory ever dragging' the ground."

I slapped my brother upside the head. "Jesus, Emmett! I swear to God…"

"Isabella Swan! Don't you use the Lord's name in vain in my house!" she reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Grams, but Emmy's mouth is so nasty this morning. Why do you let him be such a potty mouth?" Emmett smirked and took a huge bite of eggs, chuckling under his breath. "I'm just so dang tired of everyone trying to shove Edward and me together. He's my boss. You don't date the boss."

"Dad's secretary does," he playfully retorted as he made his way to the sink. Then he proceeded to grab the counter and act like he was fucking something. I rolled my eyes. "And Eddie ain't a bad guy, Belly. You could do worse. The two of us had a couple of drinks the other nigh, ya' now when I didn't have a date and you were all he could talk about. Talking about shooting a load—that man needs to get laid. I can see it building up behind his eyes. Those little guys need to find a home. I swear to God he's going to explode soon. Eddie would hang up his gun for you. Don't let him know that I said that, though—the guy code and all. You know, I've got to keep my image up."

"Oh, Bella," my grandma swooned. "Why not, honey? Emmett's right. Edward adores you."

"Ugh. You two are incorrigible! Well if Edward Merlotte is that damned horny, then he either needs to rub one off, or better yet, I'll douse him with a bucket of cold water every night. Of course, if he's sporting 'Ol Glory, I really shouldn't make his pole cold. Shrinkage and all. Otherwise, we'd have to burn such a sacred symbol of our Country. That would be a shame."

Emmett burst into laughter and bent over the sink, clutching at his side. I shook my head. Like I said… incorrigible!

* * *

Two hours later I was pushing my cart down the meat isle at the Piggly Wiggly. We only needed a few items for dinner. Daddy was coming over for some country steak and collard greens. His favorite. After Emmett and my conversation, Grams was going to talk to dad about bringing his new lady friend to meet his mother. That ought to go over real smoothly. My dad was sort of a private person, a horny private person, but private, nonetheless. I was afraid of the talk he would most definitely have with his children tomorrow. Joy!

After I grabbed the steaks and produce, I dropped off the movie, and drove to the bar. I'd pick up my paycheck and get myself back home before my shift at eight. I sure hoped that the boss wouldn't be working tonight. I wouldn't be able to look him in the face after Emmett used the flag analogy. My face would probably turn fifty shades of red.

Talking about Fifty Shades that's exactly what my Grams looked like after she brought that volume home from the Book Club last week. I mean, really. Those old bittys' love them some romance novels something fierce, but Danielle Steel was more their speed. Mr. Gray and Anna…well, let's just say that's more Rosalie and Emmett's speed. Who'd have thought that one of my best friends was into BDSM? When we got to talking about the book, she informed me that those things that the couple did in the book were in her repertoire of things she liked to do. That's just too much fucking information, if you ask me. Those are things that you just can't block out: toys, whips, chains, vibrators. Why even with mind bleach I can't scrub the thought of Emmett on his knees acting like a horse, or something. Let's just say, I'd rather have seen the American flag. Enough said.

I thought about all those nasty things all the way to Merlotte's. Why? Honestly I couldn't stop. Too much going on that revolves around sex, I guess. I clambered out of my little Geo piece of shit and sauntered off towards the door. Self consciously I looked around, hoping that some creep wasn't watching me walk into the bar.

When I opened the door, I saw Alice and Rosalie waiting tables. It wasn't terribly busy for a weekend afternoon, but it wasn't dead, by any means. I waved at my besties and took a comprehensive look around the room for Edward, but didn't see him. I plopped down at the bar, swung the stool around and rested by elbows on the counter. Then I crossed my legs, my foot bouncing impatiently.

The little pixie bounced over to me and patted me lightly on the thigh with her tray. "Wow, B! You looks smoking ho…I mean slutty."

"Bitch!" I retorted, winking at her. "So if you two are working days, who in the hell am I working with tonight?" I figured I probably knew, but I crossed my fingers.

"Well, Eddie's not coming in today," Alice said thoughtfully. Thank the heavens above! "That's why Rose and I are here early. But, it looks as though it'll just be you with LaLa in the kitchen and Edward's cousin, Carlisle, making drinks."

"The good Doctor is mixing drinks tonight? I know the man is a brilliant surgeon, but can he make a whiskey sour?"

Rosalie took another order and sauntered over to the two of us. "Yeah, I guess, Carlisle was a bartender way back in the day while he was going to med school. He might be a little rusty, but it's better than having to do everything, right?"

"I guess. It's not like a have a choice in the matter do I?" I snapped. "Sorry girls. I didn't mean to holler at you. I'm frustrated, though. What did Edward have to do that was so important that he'd leave me alone on a Saturday night?"

"It's the full moon tonight. He's always out of town on the full moon. Strange, huh," little Alice recounted.

"So, B... I'm totally in love with that outfit. Can I borrow that tomorrow?" Rosalie innocently questioned, twirling a golden lock around her finger.

"Yes. But if you and Emmy Bear have sex while you're wearing it, don't bring it back. Keep it. Burn it. Make it a sacrificial lamb for all I care. But I can't thing about that. It'd be like using cigars in the President's Office. Wrong!" I whined, flipping my hair over my shoulder. "So are the paychecks in the top drawer?"

"Yep," Rosalie said, popping the 'P' loudly. "Have fun tonight!" Then she walked back over to her tables and began to refill drinks.

"Ok, pixie. I better go get it and blow this Popsicle stand. Looks like I'm going to have to work my ass off tonight," I said disdainfully, jumping off the stool and making my way towards the office. The man behind the bar would be the only highlight of the night. Edward's cousin was a nice man: fairly young and polite with kind thoughts.

I made my way to the office and riffled through the desk drawer, easily finding the envelope addressed to me. I pulled it out and pulled the check out to gaze at the amount. It wasn't bad for a weeks work. But it wasn't all that good, either. Like I said—definitely not my dream job— but it was a job, nevertheless.

On my way out the door, I lovingly stroked the pool table and sighed, closing my eyes to envision my beautiful cowboy sprawled out across it, dreamily staring at me with cerulean eyes as deep as the sea. I had a foggy recollection of the events, but it wasn't bright and alive like it'd been this morning. I guess I'd have to dream again.

* * *

The night went relatively easy. Carlisle was a dream to work with. He not only poured the drinks but help wait tables. It was glorious. At the end of the night, when I offered him some of my tips, he scoffed at me and shoved the cash into my apron and told me he made more than enough money. I thanked him with a hug and we went our separate ways. I waved to him as he jumped into his Mercedes and watched him drive slowly out of the parking lot.

It took me a few minutes to find my keys in my overly trashed purse, store receipts and gum wrappers littered across the bottom. When I had finally found the elusive keys and pulled them free of my impossibly large bag, I heard a noise from behind me. I thought nothing of the sound, snapping twigs and rustling leaves, attributing it to critters scrambling around in the outcropping of trees.

I lifted my hand and placed the key into the lock, but before I could turn the key, a sharp pain radiated into my chest from my back and the air escaped my throat—a strangled scream gurgling out of my mouth. Then the item was yanked out of back, sucking the air out of the wound. Immediately I felt as though I couldn't breath, drowning in liquid that was quickly filling my lung. I swung around to meet my attacker just in time to see her fiery red hair bouncing around her head. She reeled back and stabbed me again in the sternum with a serrated knife, already dripping with blood. I stood there shocked for a moment, looking at my hands after they had flown to meet my chest. Blood was everywhere, pouring out my front and leaking down my pants. I coughed loudly, attempting to re-inflate my lungs, only to stir up the blood already seething up out of my throat. The sick, rusty liquid pooled in my mouth and ran out of the sides of my mouth. I crumpled into a heap at their feet, clutching my chest.

The last thing I recalled before the fathomless black consumed me was him. My lovely vampire, Jasper. I would never hear him laugh, or smile, nor would I hear that almost deep, Southern, baritone voice call my name. A tear fell from my eye for all I that I'd lost. The liquid was quickly and greedily swallowed into the earth. It seemed fitting that it would burrow into the earth before me, considering that I was well on my way to join the darkness in my eternal sleep.

"Not...f...ai…r J…as…per," I gurgled.


	6. Cry Havoc and Let Slip the Dogs of War

AN: I've completely changed Jasper's past and his creator. It's similar in many ways, but it involves changing a bit of history—The Civil War, to be exact. But I've changed nothing political. I just wanted to throw that out and mean no disrespect by doing so.

Please review! Reviews will help me write a great, delicious lemon. And you want a Jasper lemon, right? *Shakes head emphatically*

"When a lost loved one appears before you, it's your brain that fights it, not your heart." ― Mitch Albom, For One More Day

* * *

 Chapter 6-Cry Havoc, and Let Slip the Dogs of War

* * *

 

**Jasper**

Tonight was similar to innumerable nights prior. My night began with my normal routine: open my eyes, cleanse my body, and get dressed. This night seemed different, somehow. I tired from my usual means of obtaining my victuals. My advanced age was a benefit in that area. It gave me the luxury of time—time better spent pursuing more enjoyable activities besides quelling the insatiable urge for destruction and blood. I required very little of the vital life source, nowadays, but once the necessity arose, I had little alternative but subdue that familiar burn. Tonight the burn was relentless as I sat alone in the living room.

After relocating to the little town of Bon Temps, Louisiana, four months ago, my life had become extraordinarily complicated. Even after century, living amongst humans remained a difficulty. Most of our kind was against the 'Great Reveal', but the vampire authority insisted that we integrate into the population. Now that the humans knew of our existence, we were forced to hide our fundamental natures. I truly enjoyed being a ruthless, unknown killer and relished in the anonymity of our race, having once been deemed the God of War. Having to pretend to be human, when I was anything but, seemed almost demeaning. My forms of recreation were far more malevolent, and I found that I missed the old ways, the bygone days of massacres and mayhem, and more than ever, I was lost without my maker, Constantine.

The Civil War was a terribly brutal time in early American history, far more wicked once vampires staked their claim to the bloodied battlefields. Constantine and I reveled in the ruthlessness of men and their political agendas, taking advantage of their stupidity and their inability to coexist. She and I were just as calloused as our human counterparts, however, and we took great pleasure in inflicting pain and delaying death, even those persons who pleaded to God to release them. Yet, our war had little to do with political affairs and slavery and everything to do with the life force that flowed within their veins.

Constantine created a veritable army of demons to secure the bloodied battlefields from rivals who sought to lay claim to our territory. In the end, we had consumed and eradicated thousands of wounded soldiers who would have otherwise lived, perhaps as cripples, but lived, nonetheless. Blood forever stained the ground and their sacrifices will never be forgotten. I would never be able to forget the faces and fears of my slaughter, my animalistic actions. Those souls would be forever imprinted in my infallible mind.

Oh how I longed for those days now, as I thought on how to secure my next meal. I yearned for the feeling of gluttony, as my maker and I yanked the last remaining thread to this world out of two tiny wounds in a man's flesh, forever stopping their hearts. I desired to return to war, craved the pandemonium. But men have since then become more strategic in battle. Hand to hand combat had become obsolete, resulting in cleaner destruction in their wake. I craved the exhilaration of the hunt and the fulfillment of the kill. But those days have since passed and so was she.

After my maker released me from her service, I created my own progeny, Peter, and he, in turn, created Charlotte, his mate. Both have been my companions ever since those early years. Yet, neither of them could fill the hole that lay vacant since she met the light, the second death. And now I desired for death to come on swift wings, punishing me for my demonic actions and reuniting me with my love in hell, where we belonged.

I was pulled from my silent recollections as a stone cold hand collided with my skull. I growled deep in my throat and whipped my head around from my seated position on the couch, staring at my child with contempt.

"Jasper! Let us hunt tonight. I hate that the three of us have become complacent with bottled blood to appease the humans. I want to stalk my prey and drain them dry. Not drink it tepid from a container. Ninety- six point eight degrees sounds just about ideal right about now." Peter ran his hands through his white, blonde hair and smiled widely.

"We reside in Eric Northman's territory and we owe him our fealty. Thus, we must obey by the law set before us. If we murder indiscriminately we will, no doubt, be punished for our actions. I despise this situation as much as you. After all, I was once known as the God of War, but those days have since gone, Peter. Wherever we are located we will be subject to higher vampire authority and their rule. That is the price for being immortal. Times have changed and so must we.

"You and your mate could always visit the blood bank, or the two of you could obtain a strumpet. Even though those options seem sub par, they are far more satisfying than synthetic blood. I, on the other hand, plan to mainstream this evening." I smiled smugly at my child, daring him to retort. Fortunately he did not disappoint.

"Major Jasper Whitlock is mainstreaming? Hell has frozen over and the gates of hell have opened and swallowed us whole." Peter threw his hands up in the air animatedly. He smirked then broke out into loud guffaws that echoed though the house.

"Peter, I did think it was getting rather warm in here," I mocked, raising myself up from the couch and grabbing my hat. "Perhaps I should help facilitate your analogy with my unlikely actions."

Peter snorted and mumbled profanities under his breath as he made his way upstairs to his mate. Departing the house was possibly my best option. Hearing their pairing was bad enough. Feeling it was a wholly different thing all together. Sexual frustration was a terrible affliction for a man to have, almost excruciating for a vampire who experiences emotions. Lust was an emotion that I would rather experience first hand. Self gratification was simply out of the question.

I placed my black Stetson on my head and pulled my boots on, grabbing the keys beside the door. Taking one last look at the house, I exited the dwelling and jumped into my car. This vehicle was not exactly what I had in mind when I tasked my children to obtain me a mode of transportation. But it would have to suffice for now. As soon as I was able, I would make an appointment with a dealer and glamour myself another, hopefully something foreign with tons of horsepower.

Just about five miles from our dwelling was a little bar, nestled into a grove of trees, a quaint establishment with a large sign on the facade that flashed 'Merlotte's Bar' in prominent neon yellow. This enterprise looked as good as any. I didn't want to make the trek to Eric's bar, Fangtasia. He tasked the three of us to make appearances at his business several evenings a month, as it was. I didn't wish to relive the experience any sooner than I had to. Eric's primary source of income involved catering to humans who only wished to gawk at the undead. That was not my idea of an enjoyable distraction. If I wished to enjoy any part of this evening, I wanted to do it as anonymously as possible.

I exited the vehicle and sauntered up to the door. My hand hesitated slightly on the handle as a myriad of various emotions assaulted my psyche. My rational self was rattling my brain, begging me to turn around, but something inside of this building pulled me forward, willing me to enter the lion's den, so to speak.

I flung open the door with a flourish, stopping dead in my tracks as a pair of brown eyes swept up and caught my gaze. I gasped at the woman before me, taking a huge unnecessary breath. My undead heart nearly restarted within my chest with astonishment. Constantine in all her resplendent beauty stood across the bar, staring at me with the same sense of awe written across her lovely features. Deep inside my subconscious, I knew it was not my maker, for she had met the sun nearly a century ago, but I couldn't help the feeling that washed over me.

The lovely woman's silky, chestnut hair was swept up on top of her head, highlighting her high cheekbones and lovely skin tone. Her heart rated increased, beating furiously beneath her ample breasts. The woman's emotions waffled between lust, excitement, and eagerness at my presence. I understood the need and unconsciously licked my lips. Smiling widely at the thought, I felt the desperate need to taste every inch of that ivory, flesh. And I vowed to myself that I would, very soon. As if she could read my thoughts, the woman's cheeks flushed a delicious shade of crimson, making her look all the more alluring. My pants tightened in response.

I nodded my head at the lovely creature and removed my hat, tucking it under my left arm. I frantically scanned the room, looking for a place to sit, hopefully in her section. Then I proceeded slowly across the floor. She dropped my gaze and returned to her work. Excitement still bubbled inside her and lust seeped between her legs, dampening her clothing with the moisture meant for me. I took a deep breath, tasting the air between us. Just a hint jasmine swirled with the heady liquid between her thighs tickled my taste buds. My cock throbbed in response to her fragrance, swelling further and making its confinement almost painful—deliciously agonizing.

A booth opened up by her latest customer and I sat down, watching her scurry across the room, sliding to a stop at the bar. She bounced up and down in excitement, and I found myself mesmerized by her beautiful, perky breasts as they bounced with the movement of her body. The flesh begged to be released from their confinement, allowing me to taste and kneed the taut tissue. She squealed in delight and smiled at the copper-headed boy and grabbed her tray and paper. He returned her gesture in kind.

The shifter's thoughts betrayed his kind actions. He, like I, desired the voluptuous creature with an almost animalistic desire, begging to be announced and received. I growled low in my chest. Constantine was mine, and I had an overwhelming desire to kill anyone who touched her.

I absentmindedly fixed my eyes upon my hands that rested on the table. I quickly flexed and released the muscles in my limbs, attempting to expend some of the frustration that was assaulting me more painfully then the emotions that seeped out of the humans around me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, conjuring up an image of my beloved.

Constantine was a lovely creature, petite and leonine with waist-length, silky dark tresses which gently curled at the tips. I spent hours buried deep inside her wet core, massaging her tiny breasts and moaning her name. She would coil her tiny fingers into my hair and moan my name, as I shot my seed repeatedly into her waiting womb.

The smell of lilac and sunshine wrenched me out of my beautiful memories. I briefly glanced at her legs and allowed my eyes to trail up her voluptuous body before I met and melted into her chocolate brown eyes. I smiled widely at the woman and ducked my head in reverence and continued my assessment of her assets. She held me locked in a gaze, mesmerized by the uncanny resemblance to Constantine. But my maker she was not, just a beautiful reminder of an earlier period.

"Hell-llo, um… My name is Bella. What can I get for you this evening?" she stuttered, her body trembling with trepidation. As she straightened her body and clenched her bottom lip between her teeth. I licked my own in response, wanting to run my tongue across the delicious plump flesh, tasting her unique flavor.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I was formal in my introduction and ducked my head once more as a courtesy. "You don't happen to have any of that bottled blood hanging around?"

"Um…." She swallowed hard and bit at her bottom lip, garnering a silent moan from me. "No, Sir. We had some 'while back but were forced to dispose of it out after the expiration date. Edward has some on order and it should be in with the next shipment. You see, you're our very first customer." Her beautiful voice soaked right into me, soft and smooth like satin.

"That's too bad. Some red wine would be nice…so I have a reason to stay…with you." I poured on the seduction with my own baritone accent, garnering additional moisture between her legs. I became extremely lascivious and imagined burying my face into her core, flooded with hot blood, tasting her delicious flavor.

Bella blushed scarlet and flashed a genuine smile, her overwhelming emotions nearly knocking me out of the booth with its intensity. A soft giggle slipped from her soft, mouth-wateringly plump, cherry lips. And this vampire melted into a puddle of mush right there in the booth.

Bella's crazy, mister. I wouldn't set my sights on that bitch, if I was you," a voice rang out from behind us. I growled deep in my chest, furious that anyone was tactless enough to address this beautiful creature with such vulgarity.

She spun around and glared at the man, anger and contempt boiling inside her.

"Hey, Vicki and I need a pitcher of beer! Snap to it," James quipped, snapping his fingers.

Her head turned slowly towards mine, the brilliant spark melted away into a fathomless emptiness. "I'll get your wine, Sir."

Bella's lovely, silky voice dripped with unhappiness and her emotions mirrored her words. I tilted my head to the side, curiously studying the complexity that was Bella. She quickly turned on her heels, her auburn curls bouncing around her head as she furiously stomped off towards the bar. I projected a wave of calmness towards her and watched as her shoulders relaxed infinitesimally.

I looked up just in time to witness her jump into a gigantic pair of arms. The man swung her around like a child and kissed her gently on the head. I was instantly overcome with jealousy and wanted to rip the large man to pieces. She was mine and no one would have her. When he dropped her to her feet, I felt a wave of emotion crash into me: love, but not romantic love- more of a brotherly love. I took a deep breath, ecstatic that I wouldn't have to murder the gigantic mountain of a man for touching what would soon be mine.

Bella smiled brightly and brushed a stray lock of hair behind one ear. "I was beginning to think we wouldn't see you tonight!" She quickly rattled off her drink order to the copper-headed shifter and began again. "Hey, you want something to eat? Or are you too occupied with pussy to eat?"

I had to laugh. Her crassness was quite adorable and the subtle movements of her body when she spoke exuded the brilliance of her personality. I wanted more that just a glimpse into her world, more than just that dazzling smile. I wanted her body and her mind like nothing I have wanted for a hundred years.

"Bells, my mind is always occupied with pussy. You should know that...but I wouldn't mind eating some pussy tonight!" The man said humorously, causing the girl and the infuriatingly disgusting shifter to bust out in laughter. Mountain man threw his arm around Bella's shoulder and continued, "Yeah, I want a mushroom burger, fries…and Eddie here already got my beer." Ah, so the shifter's name is Eddie. How quaint.

"Alright." Bella wrote down his food order, stuck the paper in her apron pocket, and then grabbed the glass of wine and pitcher beer. She placed both of them on a tray and began walking back towards the tables, balancing the drinks with ease.

"Hey, anybody loose tonight?" Mountain man called over his right shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe you should stick with rosie palm tonight?" Mountain man scowled. "Sorry. Rosalie looks pretty hot tonight. I think she wore those shorts just for you! Obviously she was hoping that you'd notice her."

My beautiful angel sauntered over to my table and shifted the tray to one arm. Then she grabbed a napkin and the wine, placing them directly in front of me. I glanced up into her warm eyes and was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "Enjoy that wine, Sir! Thanks for coming in. If ya' need anything else, just holler at me."

Spinning on her heel, she began walking off towards another table, expertly balancing the beer on her tray. I allowed her to take two steps before I gently grasped her wrist and pulled her back. She gasped loudly and turned towards me, looking at me curiously. I held her wrist gently and ran my thumb softly across her knuckles.

"Thank you, Bella. It's been a pleasure." I said softly, absentmindedly running my tongue across my fangs.

She slowly pulled her hand away, our fingers tangled in the process. "You're welcome. Anything else?"

"Not now, thank you. Another time…"

"Bella!" a voice boomed from behind me, infuriatingly interrupting my conversation. Bella jumped and broke our contact. She was angry, no enraged, with the scrubby, blonde man. I wanted to rip his throat out with my teeth. I dropped my eyes and stared at the glass of revolting liquid. When I looked back, I noticed she had turned away from me and practically ran to the table, careful not to spill the pitcher in the process.

"What can I get you two tonight?" she said cheerfully, although her internal emotions were seething with anger. I heard the clank of the pitcher and two glasses as she sat them on the table.

"Well let me think."

She gasped slightly and I was assaulted by a mountain of emotions. Strong enough to make me uncomfortable: anger, disgust, horror, and dollop of fear flitted around her mind. I wanted to kill the fucker for making my angel upset.

"I just don't know. What's the special tonight?"

More anger and frustration.

"Mr. Rattray, as always we don't have specials." She said coldly.

"Well damn. I'd hoped that something' had changed since yesterday. Well, I guess it'll be my usual—a bacon cheeseburger."

Disgust.

"And you? What would you like tonight?"

"Listen here, ya' little whore. You need to quite ogling my man and keep your eyes on your fucking paper. You know what I want. I don't know why you fucking ask. Now scat 'an make yourself useful!"

Evil and contempt rolled off the read-headed bitch. After I murder your husband you little whore, I will take great pleasure in causing you pain.

Bella tottered off towards the back of the bar, cursing under her breath. I laughed quietly as I processed the myriad of colorful phrases that left her crimson lips. Her vibrant demeanor would compliment my own perfectly. Plus, I believed she and Peter would be fast friends. I had gotten completely ahead of myself. I have yet to claim her, to ask her permission. If her emotions were any indication, she wanted me, as well. I took great satisfaction in that.

The two disgusting creatures that had upset my exquisite angel quietly clambered into the booth with their drinks. The red-haired bitch had climbed over the back of the seat wearing a tiny, red skirt with nothing underneath. She settled in beside me and caressed my leg with her long fingernails. For the first time in over a hundred years, I felt sick at the sight of a woman's pussy. It's Bella that I wanted. I yearned for her juices to linger on my taste buds. I wanted nothing to do with that red-headed slattern.

My eyes tracked their movements, not missing a tiny nuance. Both horrible creatures hungered for me, yearning for sexual release of some sort. Their emotions dripped with lust. Lust for sex? Or lust for power? I only wished I could decipher between the two feelings. One could hardly blame them. Both of my progenies tended to take pleasure from my company every now and then, except I had a peculiar feeling that these two hungered for something else entirely.

The slattern curled up next to my body and grabbed my cock, stroking it roughly. Her hot breath and corroded artery were only inches away from my mouth. My fangs locked into place, divulging my indifference. "Shall we go somewhere cowboy? I'll let you do whatever you want: bite me or fuck me. You can even leave your boots on. It doesn't matter. I just want that giant cock inside me… free of charge."

My traitorous dick betrayed me, swelling exponentially beneath her fingers. She giggled softly and nibbled on my ear. I turned to the man and spoke coldly. "And what do you get out of this? What do you want? Is she your mate or your prostitute? Will watching me fuck her make you cum?"

The man pushed his dirty, oily hair behind one ear nervously. "No, I want you to fuck me, too. Are you into men?"

I laughed without humor and rolled my eyes. This wasn't how I wanted to garner my food, but it would suffice. "Gender isn't an issue. It's more about the primal need for blood than the actual act."

Extracting my wallet out of my back pocket, I grabbed several twenties and laid them next to my untouched wine glass. I glanced up eagerly, hoping to catch the gaze of my beautiful Bella and her rich chocolate eyes, but she was no longer visible. I sighed loudly, slid out of the booth, and sauntered out of the bar, with the prostitute glued to my arm and her mate trailing behind, cussing my atrocious nature and my accursed desire for blood.

My final thoughts were of her as the glass doors whooshed closed behind me.


	7. Bonded by Blood

Chapter 7-Bonded by Blood

**Jasper**

I felt a great sense of loss the further we walked away from the little building, an immense pulling sensation that tore at my core, slightly distracting me from my surroundings. Leaving the brunette beauty, who bore such a striking resemblance to my precious companion, was exceedingly painful, both physically and emotionally. I yearned to return to her side and bask in her lovely aura, but I had more pressing concerns to concentrate on—the two malefactors at my side.

We walked in relative silence as we crossed the lot; inching them across the pavement to their doom. The fiery-haired woman linked her arm in mine, happier than a buzzard in a truck full of guts to be tethered to my arm. Her parasite of a mate followed closely behind, eagerly waiting for our impromptu affair. The two human's emotions were like poisonous miasma. It wafted off of them in droves, clawing at my body like death incarnate without fangs. Their essence would, no doubt, pollute my already blackened soul to satiate the demon. Such was the plight of my existence, since my creation so many decades ago. Vampires have been considered the quintessential embodiments of malevolence. We murdered indiscriminately and were rarely repentant of our deplorable actions. Yet, these two decomposing, unhygienic misuses of skin disgusted even me.

There was no rhyme or reason to my selection, only that they had upset my soon to be lover. Truthfully, I had little desire to slake my thirst by ingesting these miscreants—the worst of society's piranhas. However, these types were my typical prey. If I were forced to feel their pain, I wanted them to be as wicked as my own heart, considering I'd spent the better part of a century partaking in the blood of the innocent. Reflecting on my past wretchedness, I was inclined to be more selective, factoring their fundamental temperaments into the equation. Their emotions always hung around their necks like nooses, begging for me to kick the chair out from underneath them. Evil begets evil, so to speak, and I played judge, jury, and executioner, taking great pleasure in enacting my judgments. I knew without a shadow of a doubt, because I existed and practiced restraint, I could consciously obliterate the tainted waters of humanity. But willfully or otherwise, I could not palette tonight's meal.

At the edge of the parking lot, settled under a small outcropping of trees, laid a small area devoid of any underbrush—under normal circumstances, this would be the ideal vicinity to quell the beast. However, I had already mulled that over in my mind thoroughly and had come to the only acceptable conclusion—a quick departure.

That particular thought proved obsolete the moment the man threw silver chains around my neck. I knew I should have been more observant of their mannerisms, but that was neither here nor there. Had not death been what I had craved since Constantine's untimely demise? It was certainly fitting that this would be how it ended. God was punishing me for my pernicious and he deserved recompense for said crimes against humanity. But now I had something to strive for, someone pure and tangible to strive for.

I dropped to my knees and roared with agony, clawing at the acidic metal that scorched my skin to the bone. I could feel my flesh boil and peel under the malleable material. During my painful restraint, my hands and legs were equally bound by the same means. The couple shoved my body forward and on to my back, quickly ripping the sleeves of my shirt and displaying the prominent veins in the crease of my elbow. The devilish woman sunk a large needle into one arm and attached clear tubing. Then she hooked a vacutainer up to the port.

Cool, cranberry liquid was unwillingly siphoned out of my body, filling each container. The two humans delighted in their cleverness while they slowly depleted my blood supply one small bottle at a time. After several more containers were filled, I had begun to feel the effects of my emptying veins, feeling a sense of illness for the first time since I had been human.

A soft crackling in the trees alerted me to another being closing in on our location, far to low for the humans to hear with their inferior senses. I looked over my shoulder just in time to watch my angel jump out from her hiding place with a bat securely within her hands.

"Uh Oh! Whatcha gonna do now, you filthy pieces of shit?" she taunted.

The grimy male spun around and hunkered down slightly, reaching his right hand into the side of his boot, pulling a serrated knife, and whirling widely around his body. "You crazy, fucking bitch! I'll stab you and while you're down… bleeding out on the ground… I'll fuck you senseless!"

I swear if I get out of this mess, I will torture those disusing creatures.

I watched in horror as he lunged at Bella and took a swipe at her body, slicing the front of her shirt open, but not harming her. I felt helpless in my current state. The man smiled and stood stalk still, emanating a myriad of unsavory emotions. Strangely, she closed her eyes and grimaced, anger and disgust rolling off of her in abundance.

The two of them circled around each other, waiting for a suitable opportunity to lunge and strike. Bella paused and brought the bat against her shoulder. The man lunged at her and she swung at him, solidly connecting the metal with his skull with a satisfying crack. He flew back and landed unconscious on the ground. To my dismay, she lost her weapon in her exuberance, now unarmed against the vicious woman.

The woman was stunned momentarily but lithely sprung to her feet and dove for the knife. Bella, quicker than the woman, leapt over the man's unconscious form and scooped up the weapon, tumbling into a summersault on to the ground. Just as quickly she was back on her feet, brandishing it out in front of her body. I was damned proud of the young lady's swift actions. God, how I adore this woman.

The red-haired cunt slumped to the ground and frantically scooped up the containers of blood, stuffing them in her pockets. Bella lunged forward in a menacing manner, scaring the woman half to death. "You leave that blood right there, bitch!"

"I'll. Kill. You. For. This," she hissed, slowly enunciating each word as she spewed out her threat. She tossed the containers to the ground and jumped to her feet.

Minutes later, the man slowly regained consciousness and grabbed his head, whimpering with pain, and to my great amusement, bleeding profusely. The smell of the crimson liquid ignited a fire deep in my throat, blistering my esophagus. The woman tripped and staggered towards her mate, dropping beside his slumped body.

Bella sauntered towards the couple and held her weapon out, wielding more that just knife. "Get the fuck out of my parking lot. I never want to see your sorry assess in this establishment again. Got it?" The two nodded adamantly.

Damn it! Her vicious threats actually turned me on, even in the throws of agony. My fangs extended and my groin ached with want. It was amazing the pull she had over my physical body. I barely knew the lovely creature, and I was overwhelmed by her boldness and compassion towards someone like me.

The strumpet grabbed the male and hefted him to his feet, scurrying towards their vehicle. Bella dropped the knife to the ground. Her emotions were all in a jumble. A mixture of relief and satisfaction.

She dropped to the ground and studied me with wide eyes. I found myself in a perpetual state of awe.

"You poor baby, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner," she cooed, loosening and removing my restraints.

My beautiful savior gasped as pieces of flesh ripped from my neck. I closed my eyes and winced at the pain but I did not make a sound. Once she had released me from the caustic metal, I furiously rubbed my wrists to close the wounds. She bent over my body and began to unlace my legs, which had only sustained minimal damage through the fabric.

The sound of a car engine startled her and she jumped to her feet, her eyes searching for the vehicle. Her figure was quickly illuminated in unnatural light which quickly spurred her to action. Anxiety washed over me and Bella lunged towards my neck, tucking her tiny hands my hands under my frame.

"Damn it! Push with your feet," she commanded. I eagerly complied.

She yanked my much larger frame backwards with an impressive amount of strength for her tiny body, and the two of us collapsed mere inches from the tires. The two miscreants spewed hate and discontent out of their mouths as though it were snake venom, inciting rather strange emotions in Bella.

Bella closed her eyes and panted from the exertion, her heart beating furiously within her chest, flooding her cheeks with a lovely shade of crimson. She opened them hesitantly and gazed down at me. She brought her hand up, and in an almost loving manner, stroked my hair, threading the strands softly through her fingers. I softly purred at her touch, content to bask in her presence for the rest of eternity. I grinned weakly at her. Surprisingly she blushed, the blood returning to her cheeks from the increase in her heart. Moments later I was overwhelmed by a wave of lust, surprising me with its intensity. I could smell the light sent of arousal between her legs. I had to stop myself from flipping over and burying my face between her thighs and inhaling the delicious fragrance.

My lovely angel lifted my body once again and dragged me against the tree. "You'll be alright here by yourself, right?"

Even though I was most likely able to defend myself, considering the wench had not taken a large surplus of my blood, I feigned helplessness, unwilling to cut our encounter short. "I cannot defend myself if the humans return. I'm weak and it would be easy for them to stake me. Please stay."

She crouched before me and placed her hand on my knee. I minutely trembled at her touch, her hot hand sending a pleasurable tingle up to my groin. My eyes took in her frame and I ungentlemanly ogled the exposed flesh of her breasts. She caught my almost ravenous gaze and quickly snatched her hand away from me. I moaned softly with the loss of her touch. Realizing she was flashing her delectable skin, she grasped the fabric and attempted to cover herself. Embarrassment washed over me as she dropped her eyes, staring at the ground. I immediately felt like a horse's ass. Here crouched my savior, the woman who had courageously rescued me from my certain doom, attempting to cover herself, and I hungrily coveted that flesh. I lithely rose and ghosted to her side, stopping mere inches from her frame. Her eyes flew upwards and she gasped, falling backwards onto her backside. I unconsciously incline my body nearer.

"Have you been injured?" I questioned sincerely.

"No, I'm alright. He just cut my shirt open," she said, her heart thumping erratically in her chest.

Realizing my erroneous actions, I swiftly unbuttoned my shirt and gifted the article of my clothing towards her me, unwillingly gazing towards the ground. Bella was in a perpetual state of shock and held perfectly still, flabbergasted at the gesture. Jesus, when did men stop treasuring women in such a way that a simple gesture would not unnerve them? Her emotions were throwing me into chaos, overwhelming my wavering control. Her fingers twitched slightly and then she hesitantly accepted the gift. I sat back on my heels, still averting my eyes. She slid the item over her slim shoulders and made quick work of the buttons, inhaling my scent when she thought I would not notice.

Wetness sprouted between her thighs, once more, causing me to slowly unravel. I had the overwhelming urge to wrap my arms around her and pull her into a passionate kiss. Quite frankly, I craved more than her lips, needed more than just that small contact. Reaching out hesitantly, I stroked her cheek, unconsciously moving closer. "I want to thank you for saving my life. I'm forever in your debt." I poured on the charm, hoping to insight more of that delicious liquid soaking her panties.

"I was worried for ya'. Those assholes were going to kill you and I couldn't have that."

Bella was crestfallen by her declaration, embarrassed for storming out of the bar and boldly dishing out the vigilante justice. Honesty, I was fucking aroused as hell by her shameless actions. By no means during my extensive existence, had anyone showed such kindness towards me. I could not have my angel feeling so disconsolate.

"For my gratitude, take my blood and do as you wish with it." I sat back on the heels of my boots. I did not want to pressure the woman with my offer. I dragged myself upright.

"No!" she cried, her face twisted with anger. "You keep it!"

I gazed up into those fathomless, chocolate eyes and sighed. "Why do you not accept my gratitude?"

"Because I'm not a drug addict or a dealer. I don't even take Tylenol when I'm sick. God, no. You do what you want with it. Please?" she pleaded.

God I adored this woman with every fiber of my being. So completely selfless.

"Then ma'am, how will I show you my gratitude?"

I was honesty curious, trying very hard to read her features, for she gave nothing away in her emotions. What do you say to something like that? I wavered for a good two minutes before I threw all thinking out the window. I dove towards her and forcibly grabbed the back of her neck and crushed her lips to mine, tasting the deliciousness of her saliva. I could not reign in my emotions and they were free to wash over her fully. I could not hold the passionate emotions that boiled over.

Her lips moved with my in delicious ways, causing my cock to swell exponentially beneath the confinement, begging me to release it. My beautiful Bella tasted like strawberries and cream, a rather foreign memory from my human life, but it was a delectable taste, almost as fulfilling as blood as it danced across my taste buds. She pulled back slightly and breathed deeply, heart beating furiously beneath her full breasts.

I wanted nothing more than to run my tongue languidly over her stiffened peaks but settled on her bottom lip, coaxing her lips to return to mine. My angel moaned against my lips, garnering an almost feral reaction inside my chest. I could not quell the growl that escaped my own and without a conscious thought, I pulled her more securely within my grasp. More emotion flowed from my body like a dam had broken within me, pouring out of every pore in my body.

I had complete control of her body, although, I could not say the same for my own when I laid her out on the ground, settling between her thighs, my aching erection pressing into her damp core. My basic nature betrayed my rational mind completely. I felt almost uncontrollable when her own arousal awoke the sexual beast within, the nature that ruled every part of my body and soul. He begged me to sheath myself deep within her core.

I quickly pulled away before I lost all sense of self and took a deep, unnecessary breath, attempting to calm myself. She gazed up at me with hooded eyes and she looked positively exquisite with her long, auburn curls spayed out around her head like a halo. When the hell did that happen? Her hair had been secured on top of her head with a lovely butterfly barrette. I grasped it between my fingers and realized it was broken beyond repair. Well, damn! Hope it was not a family heirloom.

Her breathing was just as erratic as mine but her lovely full breasts heaved due to loss of oxygen and all sense of control was lost, once again. I bent to the hollow of her throat, her delicate, creamy skin smelled of lilac and sunshine, something that I had not smelled in a hundred and thirty-nine years. While I buried my nose against her delectable perfume, I nuzzled into the hollow of her throat, entranced by the blood that rushed to the surface. My fangs involuntarily clicked into place, and I felt my inner self utterly crumble. I pulled back when I realized that I might harm her if I continued this course of action. I gently placed her head back on the ground, yanking myself vertical and balancing on the heels of his boots. My lust abated infinitesimally.

Bella smelt unbelievably mouth-watering. Without a shadow of a doubt, this woman was more delectable than the average human. I could not quell my curiosity another moment. "What are you?"

"What do you mean what am I? My name is Isabella Swan and I'm waitress," she quipped angrily.

"Miss Isabella you are anything but a mere waitress," I stated. "You, my dear, are more than human."

She contemplated my words for several long moments. Then very suddenly a war of emotions exploded within her. She was angry, accusatory, curious, and awed by me…or my words. I was not certain.

Suddenly she rose to a couch and moved closer. If her heart was not beating within her chest, I would mistake her speed for vampirism. "Oooh," she breathed loudly after she suddenly threw her hands up and cupped my face. My eyes grew wide and I held very still, unsure why she marveled at my features. "Sweet Jesus in Heaven. I don't hear anything."

I was utterly confused. She was wholly astounded by some revelation, unbenounced to me. "Ma'am? What don't you hear?"

She yanked her hands back hastily and firmly crushed them to her chest. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry...I just...I just..."

Bella stammered and squirmed, jumping to her feet. Once erect, she stepped back several feet and calked her head to the side, studying me serendipitously.

I stepped forward slowly with my palms out towards her in a show of peace. Her breathing hitched and her heart began thrumming widely within her chest as I was once again assaulted with accusatory emotions. I stepped back three steps, hoping to ease her trepidation.

"I'm terribly sorry, darlin'. I meant no disrespect. I truly only wanted to show my appreciation for your bravery, and then I tasted your sweet lips and was overcome by your intoxicating perfume—an overwhelming explosion of jasmine and sunlight. And I wanted to bask in the glow of your radiance. My apologies, ma'am." I was completely sincere and dipped his head in respect.

"You're welcome. I couldn't have you hurt by the likes of that scum. I...I don't think they're comin' back. So, for the meantime, I believe you're safe. I'm gonna have 'ta go."

More pain and…betrayal…and…Oh, God. Isabella is innocent.

Tears pooled in her eyes. Then before I realized her actions, she dashed off towards her car. I took off after her, but being exponentially faster, I was at her back before she had completed her journey, hands on her shoulders. I carefully spun her around and looked deep into those fathomless, chocolate eyes, leaning closer. She was suddenly furious and pushed away from me. Then as quickly as a snake she swung to strike me. I snatched her wrist lightly and laid it against my bare chest. She shivered at the coolness of my skin and became slightly afraid.

"Miss Isabella, I must ask for forgiveness for I've seemed to have unknowingly victimized you. I could've never have guessed such a gorgeous creature from this century could actually be untouched. I've sullied that and I must plead for clemency once more, knowing that I'm undeserving of such compassion," I said penitently.

"How did you know? Did you read my mind? Hypnotize me somehow?"

"It seems like you and I aren't what we seem."

"What do you mean we both have gifts? What are you, anyway?"

"You see, I can influence those around me..."

Bella cut me off, snapping at me, "Like hypnotism? You hypnotized me?"

I chuckled slightly and shook my head, a small smile pulling at the corner of my mouth. "Miss Isabella, if you would have let me finished you would have your answer. I have the gift to influence the emotions around me...I can cause them to feel joyous, melancholy, crestfallen, I can even project pain...and then there is arousal, amongst other emotions."

"So did you pump me full of desire so you could have your vampy way withme?" She drug her tiny hand across her lovely face, leaving a trail of dirt. Then, sadly she turned my back on me and paced around the parking lot nervously. "Well, that's what I get for saving your sorry ass."

Ouch.

I stepped in front of her and gazed deep into those eyes, sending out a wave of calm. "I assure you it was not intentional, darlin'. I was so completely in awe of your selfless gesture. Coupled with those lovely lips and the overwhelmingly delectable perfume of your skin... well, the whole situation caused me to become terribly aroused, and I'm mortified to admit that I projected those emotions upon you. I could hardly help myself. Not many humans would have risked their own lives to save one of the eternally damned."

"You're an empath," she said thoughtfully.

I was almost at a loss for words. She was quite and astute young woman. I stuttered, "Why, yes...yes, ma'am. You're quite insightful for one so young. How do you know of such things?"

"I might've read about it once or twice," she said. While gazing down at the ground, her eyes strayed upwards and she blushed slightly as she glimpsed my body, spiking her blood pressure and garnering a wave of lust. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It really wasn't your fault. Will you be alright? I mean after they took all that blood?"

I swear to God I am going to get whiplash with this rollercoaster of emotions. She is so exasperating and sexy all at the same time. Oh, how Peter is going to enjoy his relentless teasing at my plight.

Tilting her chin towards me, I turned up the Southern charm. "You saved me before the couple did excessive damage, Miss Isabella. I am certain that I will be quite sound once I have secured the proper sustenance. It seems that you are wanted. So for the time being, I must bid you farewell, in hopes that I might see you again."

And while that statement hung in the air, I vanished, leaving my angel in a confused state and my car in the parking lot. My emotions were too unstable to remain in her presence any longer. I would definitely regret if I were to lose control again and forced her to do things she was not comfortable with.

Several minutes later, I was on the steps to my home, frozen in place as my mind went into overtime. Tonight was meant as a distraction from the mundane life. It had definitely been a magnificent disruption. Coincidently, I had stumbled upon a breathtaking creature, mentally talented and almost otherworldly, definitely something to savor and relive for the next several days. I would not show my face again until I could regain some semblance of control.

I took the steps at a snails pace, hearing the light banter of my children in the parlor. I felt as though I could not face them. No shirt, no hat, my blood smeared all over my arms. Peter and Char would, without a doubt, hound me for answers. I could hardly walk in and declare that Major Jasper Whitlock had fallen in love, at first sight, for that matter. The God of War whipped by a human woman. Good God, what had this world come to?

Tentatively I opened the door and walked inside, attempting to dart up the stairs without detection.

"Jasper, darlin', what happened to you tonight?" Char said in an amused tone.

Ugh. Damn. So much for stealth.

br

To say that last nights conversation was eventful was the understatement of the year, it was like saying that becoming a vampire was not painful. The two of them were overly amused that two humans had gotten the drop on me, and my lovely children enjoyed the fact that a tiny, human woman had kicked ass and saved mine from meeting the sun. Peter had taunted me relentlessly all night. I had never been so glad to see the dawn since my transformation.

But as soon as we rose from our light-tight basement and made our way into the parlor, Peter was at right on questioning me again, just as though the day had not stopped his train of thought.

"So, Major, when do Char and I get to meet your human? If Isabella looks just like Constantine… wow, I can't wrap my head around that. It's been a damned century since I've seen her. How is that even possible? Is your girl somehow distantly related to her? Or is it mere coincidence? A hundred and twenty years ago having a child out of wedlock was a sin of epic proportions, like ostracized from society and such. " Peter scratched his head in confusion.

"Peter, like I explained last night, I have no acceptable theories in regards to Isabella Swan. All I know is that that woman is not completely human. She has the most intoxicating fragrance I have ever been in contact with. Had I stayed a moment longer in her presence, I would have either taken her or drained her. She is extraordinarily compassionate, and moreover, innocent. I cannot sully such a creature with my despicable nature. Even though, I want nothing more than to do so."

The three of us sat in the parlor and contemplated my situation all night, drinking synthetic blood like alcohol, much to Peter's dismay. I could hardly fault my son. I would much rather slake my thirst on something that pumped warm liquid from the vein. Although, if I wanted to be honest with myself, had I left the sanctity of our home, I would have searched out my lovely obsession. I had promised myself that I would not trouble her for several days. She and I were both in a great deal of turmoil at our last meeting, a tsunami of feelings, mine being less honorable than hers' had been.

At about two in the morning, I heard a car pull up the drive. Looking out the window, I glimpsed a black Mercedes parked in the driveway. From my place behind the glass, I could smell the blood, spilt blood permeating every facet of my mind. I recognized the allure, the perfume and I immediately tensed, unsure of why my angel's blood was wafting out of the car.

I watched as Carlisle Cullen, the local surgeon, climbed out of the car and clambered around the back of the car, wrenching open the passenger door with a flourish and exposing the horror within. I knew this doctor. He often assisted both the Bon Temps and Shreveport blood banks on the few nights that they were open to the vampires in the area. What the hell is happening? Carlisle was, I am told, a talented and well respected surgeon with patients often traveling to him from miles around to garner services. Why was he bringing me Isabella and not helping her himself?

Oh, sweet Jesus! He is here since he is unable to save her. She is dying.

"Peter? Char? You need to leave immediately. Fresh blood is entering this home momentarily and I do not want you here. Out the back entrance quickly!"My children dutifully obeyed, leaving me alone.

I watched in trepidation as the good doctor slid his arms around Isabella's tiny form and lifted her gently from the vehicle, gasping as I saw the large wound in her abdomen. He quickly made his way up the stairs and before he could knock, I had almost wrenched the door off the hinge and ushered him into the parlor.

"Jasper! I didn't know any other vampires in the area. Bella is my friend and will die within the hour without your help. I know what I'm asking. A blood bond with a human but I can't let her die. I just can't consciously do it."

"Who did this to her!" I demanded in a growl.

"I don't know who they are, but the woman has red hair and the man blonde. I don't know why they would hurt her. There was no money missing or she wasn't sexually assaulted. Just blatant violence, Jasper. It's rather perplexing to me. Help her, please!"

I should have killed those two right away!

Without another thought, I had scooped Isabella up into my arms and rushed her to my personal bedchamber, never once experiencing the twinge of bloodlust I had felt the previous night. She was in mortal jeopardy and required my help. I refused to let her perish if I could save her life, blood bond or not. I ripped off the top bedding and threw it on the floor, carefully laying her on the silk sheets.

She coughed violently and dark, almost black blood ran out of the corners of her mouth. Suddenly my eyes had begun to sting with the bloody tears that would soon fall. My angel was a pale as newly fallen snow. Her uncongealed blood seeped everywhere. Without another thought, I sunk my teeth into my arm. Then I placed my arm against her lips while I encouraged my life force out of the two large, puncture wounds in my flesh. When she did not drink, I slid my arm under her head and tilted it back, allowing the blood the flow directly down her throat.

"Darlin', you have to drink this, otherwise you will most certainly perish. I want you to live. I am desperate to see that beautiful, pink tint to your cheeks. Even if you are chastising me within an inch of my immortal life, I want you to live. Wake up and drink, damn it!"

Carlisle burst into the room with a leather satchel in this hand. He spoke to me but the ringing in my ears overshadowed his voice. He grasped my bloodied arm from her lips and sunk a needle cruelly into my arm, connecting a clear tube, oddly reminiscent of the events of the prior night. The good doctor grasped Isabella's chin and forced it back, I growled deep in my throat, but he angrily reprimanded my nature. I watched in awe as the doctor snaked the clear tube down her throat.

-In the books it took several blood exchanges to become bonded to a vampire. But I'm shaking it up a bit.-


End file.
